The Cello, the Piano and the Guitar
by Al Heiderich
Summary: Random stories with our beloved Kid, Soul and Maka; their relationship, their children and their close friends. Will contain KidxSoul, MakaxSoul and-or KidxMaka. Other characters might be included.
1. Ch01 Kid, Maka, Soul

**Title:** The Cello, the Piano and the Guitar

**Pairings:** KidxSoulxMaka, others implied.

**Genre:** Family/General/Romance

**Rating: PG15 to be safe**

**Summary: **Random stories with our beloved Kid, Soul and Maka, and their close friends. Title is based on a guess with Kashii Ai over how Kid, Soul and Maka's souls, respectively, would sound like if they were music. Most chapters will be one shot, and there is no need to read any of them before reading another.

Enjoy~

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter Title:** How many strikes to kill a witch?

**Chapter Pairings:** MakaxSoulxKid implied.

**Chapter Genre:** action/humour

**Chapter Rating:** PG

**Word count:** 1622

**Warnings:** Contains romantic relationships with more than two people – homossexual and heterossexual included. The next stories will contain these, too, so if it squicks you, please hit the back button. This chapters contains bad language.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater – nor any of their characters. I am making no money from this.

**Author Notes: **Dedicated to Kashii Ai, thanks for the inspiration. 3

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Summary:** Maka's child gets kidnapped and rescued – but the kidnapper walks free? Not while she is still breathing. Implied SoulxMakaxKid – the three of them are over 35 years old. And yes, Maka is a scythe, too, and she is Soul's meister to booth. No, I'm not telling you why, bear with it.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**How many strikes to kill a witch?**

He stared ahead at the witch he was currently hunting.

She shouldn't be a problem – a low level witch, in every sense of the word. If glares could kill, she would be already dead three times over, too... But no caution was too much caution, and he watched, planning a good course of action to take before he came out of hiding.

"Hah! I'm sick of just sitting here! Kid, Soul, let's just do it!" Maka jumped up, glaring daggers at the witch that just now realized their presence there. Kid sweatdropped, and Soul face-palmed.

Women. Never mess with them. Nor their kids.

Their cover blown, Kid and Soul also stood up, joining Maka in her glaring, and the stupid witch turned towards them with a sadistic smile.

Kid winced when he saw a lock of hair hanging from her neck – black with white stripes, he could tell it had been cut right off his child's head. A trophy. If he didn't know his son was safe and sound home – thanks to Black Star and Tsubaki – he would have freaked out right about now. He felt Soul's life energy trembling in agreement to his thoughts. Maka, though, didn't need her son in immediate danger to snap at the witch which had previously kidnapped him.

Both Soul and Kid recoiled at the angry scream she let out as she spotted the lock of hair, and both took a step back. The deadly soul waves coming from her almost scorched their own; they could just guess what the witch was probably feeling as her smile dropped and she grabbed her broom, white as a paper sheet.

Definitely, never mess with Maka's children.

"KID!" She shouted, before jumping up and turning into a scythe. The four foot, smooth handle swirled in the air, as the blade - smaller than it would be had Kid been wielding her alone - gleamed an evil dark-red. Kid grit his teeth.

Soul bit his lip and soon followed, his form almost a mirror of her own, Kid deftly grabbing both scythes as they fell towards his hands, and briefly spun them as he shifted his feet to get his weight and theirs into perfect balance. He could almost feel his left hand, which held Maka, burning as she all but ordered him to attack. Her anger, though, made her heavier than Soul, and he was almost too scared to comment that as he tried shifting his feet in a better position.

"Why are you taking so long?!" he heard her shout in his head, and glared down at her.

"Cheer up, Maka, your angry soul energy is tearing apart our balance." He couldn't agree more with Soul's words. He pitied him, though, when he felt the dark energy turning towards him.

"What are you talking about, Soul?! This bitch just tortured our **son** and you're telling me to **cheer up**!?" The sheer shrill of her scream almost made him fall to the ground. Kid held frozen to his spot and sweatdropped as his weapons started a cursing war, communicating through his head. It was too overwhelming to do anything else, so he just stared at the witch.

The witch stared back at him.

It dawned on her he was incapacitated for some reason, and her self-assurance slowly built back up. She stood straight and leered at him, moving her hands and lips into a curse. Kid started sweating, as his weapons' shouting match didn't seem anywhere near an end. He jumped to dodge as the trees behind him suddenly curved down to hit him at the witch's demand, and fell gracefully on the other side of the clearing, his weapons nearly weighting him down into a fall for a second. He snapped at them too.

"Can you both just concentrate, before she runs away?!" He said out loud, testily, making his opponent confused. Soul obviously did not want to follow his request, but he shut up and mentally crossed his arms. Maka was still spitting fire, but some of the Shinigami's cool-reasoning thoughts finally seeped through her anger-driven thoughts, and she gritted her teeth as she complied.

Kid smirked, that was so much better. He once more spun his scythes around his hands, the perfect syncrony of years of practice keeping them from from brushing against each other. He then jumped up again as the witch tried to grab his feet with tree roots and fell down on her, both scythes poised to strike. The shinigami almost fell on his face when the witch was suddenly gone.

Well... Maybe she had to be a little good, to manage to swipe their son away just in front of their noses. He barely dodged as another tree nearby suddenly seemed to be made of rubber, and started beating down on him with its branches.

Dodging another attack, he ran towards the witch, making a spinning motion as he neared her. Maka and Soul cut down both trees that had previously been at each of her sides, but the witch was once more nowhere to be found. His wife snapped.

"Kid! What the hell are you doing?! Just kill her already!" The Shinigami's sheer will power was the only thing which kept him from snapping back – instead he jumped again, running towards the way he could now feel the witch. That is, until she was gone again, and he almost ran face first onto a tree. "KID!" Maka screamed again. He snapped back.

"I'm trying to concentrate! Will you please stop raging at me and start actually **helpin--**." he was cut off as a tree branch grabbed his foot and sent him flying up. Shit. He cut the branch off with Soul, and made his best to fall balanced on the ground, his back hitting against another tree as his feet faltered.

It had been years since any witch did such a number on him... This one was apparently enjoying her utter luck, making the tree behind him slap his head around with its branches without obvious killing intent. He was really starting to get ticked off, too. He should have brought Patti and Liz with him, instead. Maka's head went down on his and made a symmetrical cut down his forehead as the thought crossed his mind, and he almost sputtered and threw her down on the ground. Almost.

"What the Hell, Maka?" He snapped at her again, blood flowing freely down his face as the witch let out an evil cackle of laughter. Maka, though, was apparently giving him the silent treatment, and he cursed under his breath. He could feel Soul pitying him through their link, and almost cursed him as well. Except, he instead shifted his effort on keeping his bond with Soul stronger, and tuned out Maka as he ran towards the witch and moved Soul to strike at her.

Bad idea. He did manage to strike at her, but Maka's pure heaviness just kept pushing him ahead as he tried to stop, and he went face first onto another tree.

"Asshole." He heard Maka whisper with hurt inside his head, and almost snapped at her again – except, the hurt in her word melted his heart – and it managed to tune down her anger as well. Soul cheered.

"Asshole indeed, but a smart one." Soul commented back with a maniacal grin, as finally their soul waves started to add themselves up in harmony. Kid smirked too, and suddenly he knew exactly where the sneaky witch was. With a jump, he fell down on her, the swiping motion of both his scythes forcing him to do a backflip to safely land with his feet on the ground. The witch screamed as her hands were cut off, her image just on the other side of the clearing suddenly vanishing.

"Game over." Kid whispered, as with a spinning motion he cleanly sliced both scythes across her middle back. The witch screamed as her body vanished, and Kid skidded to a halt with the help of both scythes' staves, sighing in relief at the obvious final blow. Maka and Soul changed back into their human forms, Soul grabbing Kid's shoulder and grinning at him with a "good job!" expression. Maka, though, ignored them both, and ran towards the witch's remains to grab her son's lock of hair. She softly caressed it, before swiping at the witch's soul and hungrily gulping it down. Soul and Kid took a step back at the move, fear of her clearly dripping from their faces.

Maka turned at them and glared fiercely, but wordlessly. They shared a look – that likely meant they were kicked out from the master bedroom for the following week. They would have to move to the room Kid and Soul had made for the two of them, when at their third year of marriage they finally realized Maka's fits of throwing them out were never going to stop. That had been ten years ago – they were right, afterall.

… Well, at least their son was safe. The three of them were alive. They shuffled after Maka - two fully grown men looking like guilty children - as she stalked ahead, back to Death City after another productive day. Kid wisely refrained from commenting she had a witch's soul more than Soul did. His husband could just feel his mild misery, though, and reached out to hold his hand as the three went on their long walk, silently promising to soon hunt another witch with him. He knew Maka would agree once she calmed down again. She always did.


	2. Ch02 Shinigami, Kid

**Chapter Title:** How to spoil your only child

**Chapter Pairings:** none

**Chapter Genre:** family/fluffy

**Chapter Rating:** PG

**Word count:** 1464

**Warnings:** Silliness and Father+son fluffy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater – nor any of their characters. I am making no money from this.

**Author Notes: **This is probably non-canon-compliant, unfortunately... But, meh, it's sweeet fluffy, everyone needs those. Also, my friend didn't check for grammar mistakes this time – If you want to point them out, I will be grateful. :)

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Summary:** Shinigami-sama ponders on his only child – Death the Kid – and gives his reasons as to why he is spoiled rotten, teehee. Kid is four, has a lisp~ and badass vocabulary (wtf ocd?). Shinigami's age is unknown.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**How to spoil your only child.**

Shinigami watched through the mirror as his son orderly put his toys away. A small smile settled over his lips, hidden by his mask.

It was truly a shame his wife had just lived long enough to see their little miracle's golden eyes before her own closed to the eternal sleep. His dear partner was obsessed with keeping everything clean, and she had been worried about snapping at their child when he made messes of things, like every child tended to do.

Afterall, she had had no need to worry. It seemed their son had handpicked her as his mother when his soul choose to be reborn – ever since he had enough motor coordination to pick up his toys on his own, he learned on his own how to put them away and leave the floor clean. The shinigami had never on his life seen a more ordely child – he could only imagine the pride and joy his deceased partner would have felt at meeting their small, golden son.

Young, bright eyes turned to the mirror on the room and widened in delight as they spotted the figure of his father.

"Honoable Father!" the small child bubbled happily, joining small hands on his lap and bowing with enthusiasm. The shinigami felt his heart positively melt, and then swell with pride – his young four year old was very well behaved and had a handsomely developed vocabulary for his age. When the sanzu lines shook on his hair at his quick head bow, he just wanted to coo at him. Stein and Sid always looked appalled at him when he did that (something about how terrifyingly wrong the Reaper looked cooing to a baby), but Spirit just grinned – he did that himself with his little girl.

"Hey there, my cute son!" Shinigami replied happily, waving his huge hand. "Did you have fun playing with your blocks?" he asked with his own imitation of a baby-like voice. Death the Kid nodded quickly, his hair once more shaking freely about his face.

"Yes, Father! I made a castle!" he said proudly, beaming up at the mirror. The shinigami smiled widely, but it was hidden behind his mask.

"Ah, trully! I wish I could have seen it." he said in reply, and Kid looked mildly confused at him, his head pending cutely to the side.

Before the child could say anything, the sound of the door opening pulled at his attention. The child exclaimed happily as his Death Scythe entered the room, and Shinigami chuckled. His son had apparently associated meeting Spirit with coming to see him. The four year old ran to the side of his play pen and raised both his arms, beaming up at Spirit. The scythe grinned back, picking the child up with practiced ease and placing him on a comfortable position on his arm. The shinigami watched with a chuckle as his weapon's other hand moved to tickle Kid's stomach and extracted a giggle from the little boy.

"I leave him to you, Spirit." he said with a smile, and let the image of the living room faded from his mirror as the red head nodded in acknowledgement.

He sighed and turned back to the entrance of the room. He wished he could leave the Death Room, and go live with his son at most times. That, unfortunately, wasn't possible – he usually didn't let himself deal on it. He cleaned the floor of all pointy or small objects that he could find, preparing for Kid's arrival. He didn't need to wait much, as he heard Spirit's steps, and the boy's excited whispering.

As soon as he could spot Spirit and Kid, the boy started squirming on his weapon's arms, wanting to be set down. The adult complied with a smile, and Kid turned and started skipping to his father … then stopped.

"Oho?" Shinigami looked confused as Kid looked away from him, and golden eyes burnt through his mirror. A small hand lifted, chubby finger pointing at the huge object.

"The miwor is wong, it's too far to the wight." he said with a final tone of voice, pointing to the offending object.

"Ah?" Shinigami blinked turning around and looking at his mirror. The child was right. He remembered earlier, when Marie had pushed his mirror to the side while insanely jumping around to kill a poor cockaroach that had had the unfortunate luck to manage inside the room. He felt pride once more rise inside his chest – such a tender age, and he already could tell right from left!

The god grabbed the mirror with his huge hands and set it back on its proper place, happy to make Kid at home when he had done such a splendid job with his directions, then turned to look at him. The child beamed up at him, before turning and going back towards Spirit. Shinigami watched, confused at his behavior.

The small Kid walked until he was fully hiding behind the scythe, who was looking askance at the child as well. Then, he poked his head to the side, and grinned at his father, before skiping from behind Spirit and running towards him.

"Teehee~ My dear son." Shinigami knelt down and opened his arms as his son ungracefully jumped over him – he wrapped his arms around the small boy and cuddled him close to his chest, feeling the warm body squirm as he giggled and clung to him. He chukled, his heart warming. After his wife had passed, his sweet child was the only one who made him feel human. He nodded to Spirit, dismissing him, as Kid settled against his chest and started talking about his week.

Some minutes passed calmly, Shinigami sitting on the floor with Death the Kid talking against his chest.

"...--and then, miss Aiko asked me to point to something that began with D, and I painted her a huge dwagon! She gave me a happy face on the lesson!" Kid continued to chat excitedly as Shinigami held him. He loved it. Hearing of his son's accomplishments from his own mouth always made him giddy, and so proud. He looked up when he heard the door to the Death Room open, and wondered who wanted to talk to him right at that time... He saw Spirit's wife, smiling at him and his son as she brought a big box on her arms.

Kid squealed in excitement and climbed down from his lap as she set the box on the floor and waved at him. "There you go, young one." she said with a smile.

"Thank you vewy much!" he said, bowing to her in thanks for his block box. She laughed, and ruffled his hair.

"You should play more, and study less. Hm, Kid? You're more of a gentleman already than Spirit will ever be." She said with a wink, before nodding to Shinigami and leaving them to the building blocks' box.

The young boy excitedly took out some pieces, before pilling them up carefully. Shinigami sat besides him, watching. "I'll make another castle so you can see it, Father!" he said with a smile, and once more the god felt his heart melt. Aww... he had remembered. How could a child so sweet have been born of him... Maybe it was her genes. He smiled, watching as his son build a second tower.

His small hands shook with effort at piling the last block, and the entire tower came to the ground, bringing the other one along with it. Kid stared, golden eyes filling with tears. Shinigami was quick on his feet.

"Oohh... That's a pretty snake you have made!" he said with excitment in his child-like voice, and the young child blinked up at him in confusion, tears falling down his cheeks at the movement. "She's only missing her head." He continued as he picked a triangular piece and set at the point of the winded line of blocks – the child shinigami was unable to feel his father's powers as he had prodded the blocks to form a perfect, wavy line out of the spilled blocks.

Kid giggled at how perfectly they were put together, then moved to build another animal, a small dog. Shinigami helped his son, and the two of them stayed there for hours, making forms from the blocks and giggling at their silly mistakes.

The god was feeling quite happy and warmed up by that evening, when Spirit came to take the sleeping child back to his room. As he smiled, he thought he was certain one good thing at least had come from him during his life.


	3. Ch03 Soul, Kid

**Chapter Title:** A lesson at four handed piano**  
Chapter Pairings:** KidxMakaxSoul, KidxSoul centric  
**Chapter Genre:** family/fluff  
**Chapter Rating:** PG13  
**Word count:** 1869  
**Warnings:** Kid and Soul are both boys, so...  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater – nor any of their characters. I am making no money from this.

**Author Notes: **This fic is, for clear reasons, a songfic. It would add to the experience to hear the musics as you read it through. I have added a music from beethoven and one from dvorak in a single file – click on the link bellow, and on 4shared's page you have the option to click the triangle and hear it, or simply download and hear on your computer. Don't forget to delete the spaces in the links.

Http: //www. 4shared. com/file/233134644/2166d665/music-fic. html

The youtube videos are linked to the end of the chapter.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Summary:** Kid's mission is almost a failure, and he has troubles dealing with it. Nothing a good music can't cure, though, or so Soul thinks. Maka listens to their playing in delight.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**A lesson at four handed piano **

After Maka and Soul's effort had combined to turn the teenager into a Death Scythe, Shinigami-sama had started encouraging Kid to wield his friend. Kid and Soul had taken quite well to each other too -- despite the fact Soul was nowhere near symmetrical, their existing bond as boyfriends helped as they learned to fight and resonate together in Shibusen's safe grounds.

That morning, Shinigami-sama had decided to test their interaction further by sending Kid off with Soul in a mission to retrieve a relatively weak kishin-egg -- with no help from Liz and Patti.

The mission that day had gone off awkwardly.

So Kid had gone on the mission with Soul. Maka was tagging along beside them, to make sure her boyfriends would be safe. It was pure luck she did, too. The pressure of managing a new weapon in a true fight, and a single scythe along with that, had taken a heavy toll on Kid, and he had been rendered useless by the weak Kishin-egg half-way through the battle. Maka, watching them from a safe spot, had dashed to Kid then, as he broke down, and taken Soul from him to continue the fight, until the other teen had consumed the spoiled soul.

Kid had been miserable since then. Soul and Maka had each taken him by one arm, and tried to cheer the boy up with sweet words as they walked back home. The place they had been sent to was on the outskirts of Death City, unsurprisingly. But Kid wouldn't be cheered – Maka wasn't really sure if she should worry, or beat him over the head as he continued to look miserable. Soul had a different idea, and dragged Kid and Maka to the music room as soon as they arrived at their empty home – the one Kid had shared only with Liz and Patti before they had moved in, years before.

The room was silent and empty, but Maka could feel it alive and humming as she passed through the door – it had always been a wonder to her. Kid and Soul usually chose to enter the room by themselves when they needed it, and rarely invited her – or each other – along. But always when she entered it, she could swear the room was vibrating with the musical exercises her boys practiced there, as if their very feelings were woven through the music, like it managed to embed itself into the walls, and stay there as a protective barrier.

Soul motioned for Maka to sit down, and so she did, dragging Kid along with her. He sat down by the piano, and without a word, played about five random notes, as if getting aquainted with the instrument for the first time. She observed her lover, and almost jumped from the chair as he started banging his fingers over the instrument, in a quick sequence of melodic notes, as his body moved along, with the violence of the music.

She felt her heart speed up, amazed at his playing – it held more emotions than she'd ever heard Soul play. It was quite obvious he had improved his skills since she had last heard him. She took a look at Kid, and was surprised. Her shinigami lover had closed his eyes, and relaxed against the back of the chair. Even as she watched, his feet started moving along with the tempo of the music, and his hand started moving along with its frenetic pace, half lidded eyes moving from one side to the other as if in a dream, parted lips whispering soundless words she couldn't begin to guess.

It seemed like Soul's idea had hit Kid spot on. She could say he didn't feel miserable anymore, just by the expression of bliss that slowly filled his face. She was hard-pressed to tell if the sudden feelings blooming in her chest were awoken by Soul's playing, or Kid's pleasure. Probably a mix of both, she settled, turning back to Soul, to see his body move along with his hands, before settling back to give her full attention to Kid.

The song seemed endless and too short at the same time. By the time Soul played the last few notes, she would have thought Kid was asleep, his face and body completely relaxed. She bit back a chuckle as drool started to drip from the corner of his parted lips. Her mind was feeling hazy, but she still saw the Reaper's foot and hand move, and she knew he was awake. As the last notes sounded, and echoed around the room, she sat back up, ready to congratulate Soul as soon as the last hum died, but Kid beat her to it.

She watched with wide eyes as Kid stood in a quick, fluid motion and stalked towards Soul. He caught the other boy by surprise as he took a seat on the piano stool beside him, and grabbed him by his arms. Her lips parted in desire at the heartfelt kiss Kid gave Soul. Feelings of love and gratitude emanated from them as they kissed slowly, their eyes closed as they enjoyed shared feelings that she could only guess at.

After a couple of seconds, she smiled, and stood quietly, deciding to leave them both to their bonding time, not wishing to intrude on the strong feelings, which were enough to fill that big room. She felt them hum on the air. As she reached the door knob and touched it, though, another sound startled her, and she turned to see that both were turned towards the piano now, playing it with gusto. She turned, and watched for a couple of seconds as her lovers made themselves comfortable with each other. Soul turned and grinned at her with a relaxed expression, as if inviting her to stay and listen.

She smiled back as he turned, and went to sit on a chair not far from the piano, accepting the invite to listen and watch them as they lost themselves in another song – this one as fast paced, but happier than the previous one.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Maka had left the room about ten minutes ago – something about needing a shower urgently. Soul just realized then that he was still sweaty, muddy and covered in blood, but he didn't let that worry him consciously for too long – he was quite enjoying playing piano with his lover. Kid didn't seem worried by the dirt, either, he noticed with a grin as the shinigami's full attention was divided between him and the piano.

"Do you know that Dvorak dance...? It starts like this..." he observed as Kid's hands danced over the piano with skill – he was a bit ashamed that he had felt surprised. He had always been so intent to play his instruments by himself, that it had completely missed his thoughts to wonder if Kid could play well or not. It seemed he was an amazing player, too... He wished he had known that before.

"Hmm... Yeah. I'm not sure if I know the first movement by heart, though." he reached out and tried playing it, but his fingers slipped on the wrong notes about twenty notes through. He grinned apologetically at Kid, and his lover laughed lightly.

"Let's try the third." he replied quickly, and put his hands in position. Soul blinked. He had never played that at four hands. This was going to be interesting. He positioned his own hands and observed Kid, his fingers starting to dance by the music as his lover nodded. They hadn't gone far until Soul moved his fingers over the same keys as Kid, squishing the other's hand to the piano and making the instrument cry. They both exchanged looks, then laughed.

"Sorry, never played it four hands." he said out loud, and Kid waved his hand as if to say it didn't matter. He positioned his fingers at the start of the piece once more, and Soul's eyebrow rose at him, but he complied to the silent request.

They started to play together once more, and this time Soul didn't miss those first notes. After another few notes, Kid's arm suddenly crossed over his own, and he was so startled he almost stopped playing – but the music went on. He realized he once more had invaded Kid's notes, and to compensate, Kid had begun playing his own. He blushed, and his fingers faltered over the piano as he fell completely off pace – Kid didn't stop, though, and Soul slowly picked back up, grinning.

Every time he would miss his notes, Kid's arms would cross over his, and he leaned back to give him more space to play, still pressing his own keys to the rhythm. That is, until Kid's hand slipped in the middle of his, and got caught in his arm as he moved to cross his own hands to the music. The piano was banged into a halt as Soul inadvertedly pulled Kid to himself, and Kid's arm fell against the keys to balance his weight. Both looked at each other, then laughed.

Soul leaned against Kid's chest as he laughed like he hadn't for the past few months, startlement along with the sheer awkwardness of the music setting him off. He had never had this much fun playing the piano. His parents would have had heart attacks if they had seen that music... Soul felt lighter than ever playing it.

He felt warm lips touch his neck and looked up at bright golden eyes, grinning to his partner as he smiled to him.

"Thank you. I have never had this much fun playing a piano." Kid said, unconsciously mirroring his own thoughts. Soul's smile grew wider, and his cheeks flushed.

"Me neither." he said in reply, then leaned in to steal a kiss from those soft lips. Kid eagerly kissed back, as Soul wrapped his arms against the shinigami's slighter body, Kid's own long fingered hands moving to tangle in his white hair. Soul moved his lips down to kiss his chin, then his neck, but when he moved to Kid's shoulder, he tasted blood, and blinked. Kid had also stopped, and both backed away from each other to exchange looks.

Kid's hand was smeared with blood from the kishin egg that had fallen over Soul's head – Soul had tasted Kid's blood from a shoulder cut he had taken previously but had apparently fully healed. They both burst out laughing as Kid cleaned the blood off his hand on his shirt.

"We need a shower." Kid said suggestively as much as informatively, and Soul's eyes glinted at the suggestion.

"Ah, definitely, we do." he replied, his hand brushing against Kid's cheek, accepting the invite. Kid then leaned in, his voice sly.

"Last one in the bathroom is bottom." he whispered against his ear, before jumping up, and quickly leaving the room.

"Hey!" Soul exclaimed, startled, before jumping up again and running after his boyfriend.

The piano was abandoned, left open, but it seemed more well cared for than it had ever been before.

~*~*~*~*~*~

http: //www. youtube. com/watch?v=OfC-ZYqoFQI

http: //www. youtube. com/watch?v=zucBfXpCA6s


	4. Ch04 Kid, Maka, Soul

**Chapter Title:** The Sparkling Twins**  
Chapter Pairings:** KidxMakaxSoul  
**Chapter Genre:** family/fluff  
**Chapter Rating:** PG13  
**Word count:** 1037  
**Warnings:** Slash, fluff, and cheesiness  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater – nor any of their characters. I am making no money from this.

**Author Notes: **This fic was written after an idea popped up on my mind after listening to Kid's image song at the same time as discussing the overload of twins in this fandom with a friend. And there popped up my Kid muse – uniting the cheesiness with the love for twins. This is the result.

Here is the translation to Kid's image song: tell me he wouldn't name his children this after reading it, damn. XD

http :// community .livejournal. com/shibusen/600507 .html?#cutid1

(take off the spaces)

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Summary:** Maka has her first babies – Her husbands are delighted as much as she is. A delighted Kid, though, is not good to anyone's health....

Headnote: KiraKira, in japanese, means Sparkling

~*~*~*~*~*~

**The Sparkling Twins **

The room was quiet, filled with a silent awe as three young adults bowed their heads to admire the small miracle they had taken part in bringing to life.

Two small, rosy newborn children lied in light sleep on Maka's weak, trembling arms. It had been a long two days for her – bringing her first children into the world had been a rough ride for the meister, and she laid gladly against Soul's chest as he held her up, allowing Kid to aid her with the weight of their children by holding a big pillow gently against her now deflated stomach and providing her arms with support.

The three of them were intently watching the twins, which had just a minute ago fallen in a mildly unquiet sleep – neither of them could tear their eyes away from the sight, even it wasn't such an alluring one (sweat and blood and other gooey fluids still marred Maka and the children), and the three of them were just ready to fall off and sleep.

Kid bit back an yawn as his eyes treatened to close, and shook his head to clear his sight (his hands otherwhise occupied), breaking their silent admiring. Soul looked up at him with a sympathetic half smile – he felt as tired as Kid looked, and Maka's weight against his arms told him she was just about ready to pass out for a whole day. Maybe it was time they called it a night – even if the bright noon sunlight shone in the room through cracks on the closed curtains.

"We should name them." Maka inadvertedly disagreed with his thoughts – her voice softer than it had ever been before – and beautiful, even if the tone had been tiredness-induced. Soul looked down once again at the small, twin girls. Their heads were naked of all hair, and although their eyes were now closed, he could still remember the beautiful golden shade of light green. They didn't know for sure yet, but he was willing to bet they were identical twins – and with the shadows of sanzus Maka had claimed to see in their souls after the babies took their first breaths, they were likely Kid's daughters. He looked up at the sleepy Shinigami, wondering if he wanted to name them.

Maka rose her eyes to Soul and saw the direction of his gaze, so she looked at Kid as well. "What do you think they should be called, Kid?" she asked once more in her soft voice. Kid blinked in confusion at her, then his gaze turned askance at Soul. A small smile curved his lips, then he frowned in concentration as he tried to conjure names to his mind. Two names promptly popped up into his sleep-depraved brain, and he gasped in delight, looking down at the girls as if a small child looking onto their wanted christmas gift. Soul grit his teeth. That wasn't going to be good.

"Akira and Kira!" he gasped out in a fanboying voice. Soul gapped at him. The sparkling twins... he could already see the girl's scared faces as they refused to go to school because of the bullying. Kid's eyes, though, were shining, and he was beaming down upon the girls. "Ohhh~! What a beaultiful pair of names for a beautiful pair of twins~" his voice came out in high pitched delight.

"Are you insane!?" Maka's voice cracked as she started to shout, but lowered it quickly into a whisper as one of the babies stirred. Kid seemed to be off in his little world, though, unreacheable... Or not. Soul tensed and his eyes widened as Maka kicked Kid off the bed. ...Had that been a Maka-chop done with her foot? Oh, no, he didn't want to know. He looked down at the bedside worriedly as Kid moaned in pain. Maka was glaring daggers down at him, holding their children protectively against her chest.

"They will be called Mika and Marisa." She snapped in her no nonsense voice. Soul felt the urge to inch away from the raging woman. A small part of him protested, though. Didn't he have any say in the children's names? He tried to swallow down the jealousy, and instead, tried in a weak voice.

"Hum... Clarice." he winced as Maka's glare turned to him. "I like it better than Marisa." he explained, and let out a silent sigh of relief as the glare melt into a soft look, a smile whispering over her lips.

"Clarice... and Mika." she tried on her voice, then smiled further. "I like the sound of those." Soul grinned at her. So did him. He looked down at the babies, a warm bubble rising up in his chest. Mika and Clarice. Their small daughters.

Kid caught himself up from the ground, and climbed the bed, crawling to sit at Maka's other side. Soul smiled at him and kissed his lips when he felt Kid lean against his body – Kid sighed softly and rested his head on Soul's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around Maka, supporting her arms once more, but now with his own strength.

"Clarice and Mika doesn't sound as ingenious as Akira and Kira, but I like." he said with a soft grin. Maka shot the shinigami a glare, but it turned into a smile as Kid kissed her forehead lovinly when she turned to him. The three moved a little into a more comfortable position, rearanging pillows, and once more cuddled against each other, admiring their daughters.

Clear light and Blessed light – Kid knew the meanings of their names, but he wasn't telling his lovers right now, least they decide to change the beautiful names again into something else.

He closed his eyes when he felt Soul kissing his cheek softly, basking in the feeling of being loved, as he and his lover cuddled against each other's sides, holding their beloved wife and newborn children into their arms, against their bodies. That wasn't the best position to fall asleep in, but none cared, as the five of them dozed off into their much needed sleep.

---------

Footnote: The kanji meant to write the japanese names in this fic – Akira, Kira and Mika – mean, respectively, Shining bright, Sparkling star and Blessed light. Also, kirakira is the japanese common word for sparkling. Teehee, Kid's cheesiness~ (it is so canon~~)


	5. Ch05 Kid, Soul, Maka

**Chapter Title:** Afternoon at the swimming pool

**Chapter Pairings:** MakaxSoulxKid, focus on SoulxKid.

**Chapter Genre:** romance/humour

**Chapter Rating:** PG15

**Word count:** 2947

**Warnings:** Contains romantic relationships with more than two people – homossexual and heterossexual included.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater – nor any of their characters. I am making no money from this.

**Author Notes: **Dedicated to Kashii Ai, thank you.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Summary:** This fic was written for Kashii Ai, with the prompt "swimming pool". Thank you for putting up with me. :)

This chapter contains kinky thoughts.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Afternoon at the swimming pool**

The bright sun was laughing outside - it was a hot afternoon. Soul was thankful they had no mission that day – nor school, for that matter – but he was utterly bored as he watched Blair play with a wool trinket she had woven for herself and strung to the table. He almost jumped out of his skin – and he could swear Blair had died for a second – as the door banged open and Maka bounded in, shouting his name. He looked up at her in shock, wondering what was up, just to get something thrown at his face... His face heated up. Shit, was that a man's brief?

"Soul! Change up! Kid has invited us to his pool~" she said happily, before striding to her own room with a shopping bag and closing the door behind her. Soul was still too shocked to reply – he just stared at the swimming underwear, finally realizing what it was.

"Nyan~ This looks sexy. Are you having sex in the pool with your girl and boy friends?" Soul spluttered and almost died again at Blair's suggestion. Just where did the cat get those ideas? His blush was nowhere near recceeding.

"It's just a normal swimming brief." Soul retorted, his voice uncooly pitched too high. He coughed on his hand, hoping to get it on its normal pitch. "Besides, we haven't even _kissed_ yet, you know." He added in his normal voice.

"Awww... but young Death is so gorgeous~ I would have already done lots of kinky things with him in your place~" Blair stood up and leaned over him suggestively. He splutered again.

"Get back, Blair, Maka is going to kill me." He stood up and pushed the cat back as she laughed. Evil, sneaky, sexy cats. Sometimes he wondered if Maka got off his awkward moments with Blair hitting on him. Although the cat was a good friend, there was _no_ other reason he could see for his girlfriend to keep giving her permission to share their apartment. He blushed again as Blair showed him her cleavage.

"I will if you tell me why you haven't yet kissed Death's lights out~" Soul face palmed, trying to erase from his mind the sight of her breasts. Why did she have to ask hard questions like that while insinuating herself to him. He turned away and sighed, the clothing piece on his hand as he walked towards his room. He knew Blair would follow.

"I don't know... It's... just kind of awkward. Maka is my girlfriend, you know." Even when he looked at Kid appraisingly, he felt guilty, as if he was cheating on her. He knew he shouldn't – hell, he had caught Maka giving Kid a handjob on her room once, his face burned up as he remembered. She obviously didn't feel awkward having two boyfriends, it was kinda silly that he did.

"I thought he was your boyfriend, too~!" Blair added in a sinuous voice, pressing her soft breasts against his back. Shit. His nose started to bleed as his hand went up to keep the blood from falling over his clothes as he pulled away from her and took some distance. She looked at him with a satisfied evil glint on her eyes. Damn evil cats.

"He is! And, will you stop doing that!" he complained, reaching out for cotton to stank the bleeding. Blair smirked.

"I still wonder, though. The last time he came visit, you two looked like two highschool girls with awkward crushes." Soul coughed and turned away, going into the bathroom and locking the door behind him so she wouldn't follow. "Awww... You're avoiding the subject, how cute~" she giggled through the door, and Soul felt the urge to bash his head against the mirror.

He quickly changed into the swimming underwear, all the while the teasing of the cat comming through the door and making it impossible for the blush to fade from his cheeks. He was fully clothed again when he exited the room, and she looked at him expectantly. Maka and him had invited Kid into their relationship a month ago – why was it he still didn't act like he was his boyfriend? He didn't know. Maybe Maka's jumping into Kid's arms and kissing his breath away on the first day had scared him to death.

"Maybe you're just a sissy." Blair retorted, and Soul shook his head, cursing the damn blush. Damn, had he said that out loud?

"I'm not. Excuse me if I don't want to cheat on my girlfriend." he snapped back, she had stuck her finger on a sore spot. Both Blair's eyebrows rose at that.

"You're not cheating on her, you know, if he is your _boyfriend_. That means kissing him is just as valid as kissing her." she pointed out with an enlightening voice. Soul rubbed his forehead. He still didn't know why he had accepted that dating arrangement when Maka sprung it onto him – just the idea was too much for his mind to wrap around. He had hopped he would get used to it in time – Kid was very appealling after all – but it seemed that wasn't working. Blair watched him closely.

"I... don't know. It just feels wrong." he finally said. Blair laughed.

"It seems Maka's kinks haven't rubbed off on you yet. I think she gets those from Papa~" Blair beamed at him, he stared at her when he realised she sounded proud. She was about to say something else, but thankfully, Maka saved him from the brain-break as she entered the room and grabbed at his hand.

"Let's go, Soul! Kid's waiting." she shot Blair a glare, but there was a smile on her lips and her eyes. Blair made a swipping move with her hand and grabbed Maka by the hair. The teen stopped on her tracks, eyes wide in surprise, and Blair took a step forward and whispered something on her ear. Soul definitely didn't like the twin evil, plotting smirks that curved their lips at the shared words. Before he could protest, Maka dragged him out of the house, Blair left waving goodbye at them.

~*~*~*~*~*~

When they arrived at Kid's, Liz and Patti directed them towards the gardens in which resided the pool. He led them there, as Maka seemed overwhelmed with the size of the mansion, and stepped through the glass doors as they arrived on the right garden.

Kid had heard them, and was walking towards them with a shadow of a smile, as if to welcome them. His body was wet – it looked like he had just left the swimming pool. Soul's red eyes watched hungrily as a dropplet of water fell from his bangs down to his chest, and traced his nipple slowly before continuing on it's merry way down to the pale boy's belly buttom. He blushed darkly as he realised just what he was doing and he looked away, gritting his teeth at the shame that filled his blood stream.

Kid was lightly flushed at the other boy's stare, and a hand had moved up unconsciously to hold his other arm and thus cover his chest. Maka watched the two boys' exchange with an annoyed glare. The sexual tension between them screamed at her, yet they did nothing but tiptoe around eachother. Kid had even suggested to her two days ago that he should break up with them, because it wasn't working. She used great effort to refrain to beating him up – it wasn't working because neither of them made the first move. Maybe Blair was right, she needed to be the one to make the first move for them.

She took her attention away from them, and looked at the swimming pool. Whoa... it wasn't a small pool, either, although it wasn't huge. She could do a good exercise swimming from one side to the other. She called Kid and Soul off their awkward moment and towards her.

"Wow, Kid, your pool is great." she said with a grin as she started stripping down to her bikini. He smiled towards her, still flushed.

"Thank you, Maka. You're welcome to use it whenever you want." he extended the invite, and she beamed at him. She loved swimming, she would definitelly take up on his offer.

"That would be great!" she said as she walked towards him and gave him a peck on his lips. He looked more comfortable as they parted, and she was glad, but she didn't miss the side glances Soul and Kid shared as Soul took off his clothes on her lead.

She set her clothes on a chair, then ran towards the pool and jumped inside, deciding to ignore the boys for now. She was prepared to feel the cold against her skin, so she was surprised when the warm water enveloped her body. She swam up to take a breath, and her hands ran down her face to take off the excess of water from her eyes.

"The water is good!" she looked towards Kid as she exclaimed in surprise. He was sitting by the edge, slowly getting inside the water himself. He grinned at her statement. She turned towards Soul and saw him watching her with a smile. He showed no signs of entering the water. She hid a frown as she swam towards the edge and hefted herself up, off the pool. She looked askance at him.

"I think," he started, as he pointed towards a chair. She knew what he was going to say, he didn't want into the pool. She frowned. Like hell. "I'm going to sit the--..." he didn't have time to finish as she pushed at him hard, and he squeaked as he lost his balance fell inside the water. He resurfaced and spluttered towards her. "Not cool!" it was for a bit he didn't fall to the floor instead of into the water, too.

Maka laughed at him, and she heard Kid's melodical laughter join her. She beamed at the shinigami, proud to make him laugh. It was even worth the annoyed look Soul shot her. She ignored him, then jumped into the pool, making sure to splash water at his face.

"Maka!" she heard him exclaim as she resurfaced, and grinned at him.

"The water is great, I wasn't about to allow you to miss it." she reasoned, and he begrudgingly nodded at her as he bent his knees and settled with the water about his neck, his arms relaxed into the warm water.

She swam to him and stood, reaching out to kiss his lips – he looked so good that relaxed, and wet. She backed away before he could deepen it, though – she knew Kid would get awkward and that's the last thing she wanted. She followed Blair's advice, and procceeded into completely ignoring the two of them.

She swam from one side to the other of the pool, relieving into the warm, clean water caressing her body as she exercised her arms and legs – and eventually started holding her breath as far as she was able to.

Maka enjoyed her solitary fun for about half an hour, until she paused once more to relax and take deep breaths. She decided to take a look on her boys then. Kid was leaning on the pool's edge, holding his body up with his arms as his legs were relaxed under him. Soul wasn't standing very far, and the way he held his body, she could tell he was pretending to be professor Sid. Kid was laughing. She smiled slightly. Blair had been right – since she ignored them for too long, they had to turn to eachother to keep from being bored. She smiled then, plotting – just a push, and she would have them both right where she liked; faster than their sluggish pace was taking them. She went under water, and kicked her feet against the wall, silently swimming towards Soul.

Soul exclaimed in surprise as something hit his back under water, and pushed him forwards. He lost his balance and grabbed for the pool's edge as he fell, more out of surprise than out of need. Or, maybe out of need, for his arm's reach was all that kept him from falling right over Kid. He watched the boy look up at him with an awkward flush as he felt his own cheeks warm up. Shit, Maka. He was killing her.

Kid's hand moved up to his cheek hesitantly, and he froze, aborting his move to get away, to instead watch in wonder as the other's thin fingers travelled slowly towards his face. Red eyes softened at the warm, soft touch of Kid's fingers as they ran down his face, and wondered minutely how his hands could be that soft – until golden eyes went half lidded, and those rosy lips parted. Soul felt a rush of warm feeling overcome his chest as he leaned forward and, very hesitantly, touched his lips to Kid's. His eyes closed in feeling – those lips were just as warm and soft.

He felt the other boy's tongue reach towards his lips, just the ghost of a touch, before his arms moved to wrap around the thin body as he leaned further down and took his lips into a deeper, slow and exploratory kiss. Kid tasted strongly like honey – so sweet it almost made his head spin – and some part of his brain connected the taste to the different taste he had been feeling in Maka's lips lately. He felt Kid's arms wrap around his shoulders and neck, and held him closer to his body to keep him from sinking under water as they tasted and caressed eachother's lips, eyes closed.

An eternity seemed to have passed when they finally parted, and Soul looked down into glazed liquid golden eyes as a small, silly smile covered his own lips. Kid blinked up at him, his eyes gaining focus as a mirror of his smile curved his mouth. They unwillingly parted from each other as Kid stood on his own feet and Soul stepped back, and some of the spell seemed to fade away as Kid blushed again, and Soul felt guilt creeping into his heart. He turned his head away, seeking Maka, and saw her just to their side, watching them. She beamed gladly and encouraging at him when his eyes sought her own, and he felt the guilt lift away as he took a deep breath.

"I... huh..." Kid started to say, his voice soft and lost, but Soul didn't allow him to finish whatever he wanted to say. He pulled the taller boy's head down into another kiss – this time fast and rough – and relieved into the moan he managed to get from his lips as he pushed the shinigami's back against the wall and pushed his own body against his. He felt the long fingered, soft hands rub down his back and trace his muscles as he lead the kiss, and he could hear Maka's delighted laugher sound in his ears before she swam away to continue enjoying the pool by herself.

~*~*~*~*~*~

It was early night when they made it back home, Maka tired because of swimming too much, and Soul definitely not tired of the slight honey taste his mouth had acquired from kissing Kid's 'lights out' (as Blair had put it). The cat in question was lounging on the couch when they arrived, and her ears perked up when they filled into the room and closed the door behind them. Maka grinned at her, and she stood up with a delighted "nyan!".

"Oh...! It looks like your relationship finally got moving, Maka-chan!" she exclaimed in delight as Maka giggled, and Soul glared at her. He knew the two were planning something. "Was the afternoon good?"

"It was great, thanks, Blair." The girl smiled, before slowly walking towards her room. She was planning to change into her pyjammas and lie on her bed with a book.

"So! These boys finally went on and popped your cherry~?" Blair asked, giggling. A deep blush travelled down Maka's face as she stared at the cat.

"N-No! Of course not!" Maka spluttered out, and Soul laughed. He felt very refreshed that Blair managed to get Maka blushing and spluttering too, not only him. The cat made a disappointed noise.

"Some slow boyfriends you've got there, Maka-chan... Maybe I should use a spell to fasten a bit their pace~" She beamed at Maka, as she moved her arms expressively. Maka let out an undignified squeak as she moved her hands in a 'no' gesture.

"No, no, no! I'm fine this way. Don't you dare put an spell on them." Soul grinned wickedly towards his girlfriend, before walking away and letting her deal with Blair. Now, it was her turn.

He laughed as Maka threw him a hopeless glare, and went to his own room, to lie down. He closed his eyes and smiled as he remembered those sparkling golden orbs – and felt a bit of dissapointment in himself for the month he had just spent running away from them. He would have to make sure to make up for it. He grinned, as his mind started plotting, the sounds of the two girls talking on the other room lulling around his thoughts.


	6. Ch06 Maka, Kid, Soul

**Chapter Title:** A Special Breakfast

**Chapter Pairings:** MakaxSoulxKid, focus on KidxMaka.

**Chapter Genre:** romance

**Chapter Rating:** PG13

**Word count:** 3792

**Warnings:** Nothing different from previous chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater – nor any of their characters. I am making no money from this.

**Author Notes:** This is dedicated to Kashii Ai too, since it's a continuation of the previous one.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Summary:** This one-shot comes directly after the previous chapter. It will make much more sense if you read it after the previous one. Also, another one will be written as company to these, so there will be actually three shots... hehe.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**A Special Breakfast**

**.**

Soul woke up to a warm body pressed against his. His sleepy mind registered it quickly due to his fighter instincts – but it also registered the body was too close to his and too relaxed to do any harm. He paused, as sleep slowly left his thoughts. Blair. He tensed up unvoluntarily, but the hand that reached up to rub his chest in comfort was not Blair's – it was too small. He blinked his eyes open and looked down, his body relaxing again when they met concerned green.

"Soul...? Are you okay?" Maka whispered, she had felt him tense and was worried if he had had a bad dream.

"I thought you were Blair." he muttered sleepily. Maka blinked up in confusion at him, then her clear laughter rang on the room. Soul smiled down at her, as he felt her body vibrate with it against him. "You think it's funny now. If you had walked in to the scene, you would have beaten me up." he said with a chuckle, and she grinned up at him.

"Nah... I'm used to Blair already." she said, and Soul raised one eyebrow. He doubted that. "Besides..." she started drawing lines on his chest. "I know now you would never betray me, not even with her." the month he had taken up to get used to Kid as their lover had proved that to her, she added on her thoughts. As much as his reasoning had been stupid.

Soul looked up at the ceiling and rolled his eyes, unsure either to be flattered Maka thought that of him, or insulted she just knew it _now_. He decided to change the subject, to a more pressing matter.

"What are you doing in my bed anyways?" He asked, an yawn escaping his lips at the end of the sentence. Her hand resumed rubbing his chest, the move comforting.

"I came in to watch you sleep, and this spot seemed comfortable." she said with a light voice. Soul chuckled, but didn't say anything. He waited for Maka to continue – she only came watch him when she was worried. After a couple of minutes, she finaly said. "I'm worried about Kid."

"What about him?" Soul asked in confusion. Kid had been fine the past day, when they said goodbye. He looked giddy, actualy. Soul grinned, he had been the one to put that look on his face.

"I have a date with him alone today... and I'm pretty sure he asked for it to break up with us." He looked down startled as Maka said with worry and mild disappointment. Break up? What? She caught his surprised look, and shot a glare at him. "What did you expect? You were acting like a jerk around him, avoiding him and pretending he wasn't there when we were together."

Soul felt guilt fill his chest. He hadn't meant to do that... He was just... Maka's hand came up to caress his face, and as he looked down at her, she kissed his lips softly. He felt somewhat better when they parted, and her eyes were gentle towards his.

"Don't worry. I will convince him to give us another shot. Also, I'm going to set up a date for the three of us at the next weekend." Don't screw up this time, the green eyes seemed to add to him, and he nodded at her. He would make sure not to. She smiled, and kissed his lips once again.

"I have to get dressed, it's almost time for me to leave." she said, sitting up and getting out of his bed. He yawned again, and stretched his arms and legs. "Blair is cooking you two breakfast, Kid asked me not to eat before the date." she added as she left the room. Soul nodded at her, but it was lost as the girl was already out of sight.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Maka gave her lips a light touch of gloss as she finished dressing. She wasn't wearing make up but for a touch of blush and some light pink gloss – she didn't like make up much. She was wearing a white buttom up shirt with red abstract details sprouting from the bottom hem up to her breast line – not her favourite, but Kid had once fanboyed over it because of the symmetry of the drawings, she remembered with a giggle.

She also wore a pink skirt that went down to her knees – it had three layers, one shorter than the other, and embroidered patterns at the hem of each layer. She liked this one, plus the embroidery was very well done – she was sure Kid would appreciate the work, too. She grinned at herself in the mirror, she was pretty sure she already knew how to dress up for Kid after their short month of being together. She grabbed her purse and pink sandals and left the room, spotting Soul lounging on the couch with a page of the newspaper as he waited for Blair to call him. He looked up as she entered the room, then shot her a strange look.

"What?" she snapped at him – his look was not flattering at all. He smiled sheepshily at her.

"You look girlish." he simply said, and Maka glared. She looked down at her watch – 9h36 in the morning. No time to change again, or she would be late. She grumbled a curse towards Soul, then stalked out of the room, satisfied when she heard Soul "eep" at the sound of the banging door.

She wasn't as sure as to her clothing choice as she walked down towards the fountain at the central park – where she was supposed to meet Kid. An embarassed blush lightly tinged her face as she spotted him standing there with his back to her. He looked handsome, with a dark yellow T-shirt and a shorter but baggier black shirt over it, blue-black baggy cargo pants doing the same complimenting job to his body as the shirt – he looked less skinnier in them than in his usual clothes.

"Hey there." she called out in a soft voice as she neared him, and he turned around. Her lips parted in surprise as she stood in front of him – his eyes seemed to shine with his clothing choice, and his hair also looked darker and more alluring, the white stripes not as highlited because of the break in the full-black he usually did. She watched as his eyes travelled down her body, and bit back a giggle when she saw them tracing the embroidery in her clothes. So unlike Soul, who would instead look at her chest and her legs.

"You look beautiful." he murmured in his deep voice, and Maka flushed in pleasure as she smiled at him. Soul was an idiot – she knew her boyfriends well, she didn't need to be unsure of herself. She walked up towards Kid and pecked his lips.

"Thank you. You look handsome yourself." she said lightly in reply, and he gifted her with his soft smile – a rare sight she had been seeing more of lately. She had noted the big closed basket in his hands from affar, what she hadn't noticed were the two pink roses he was now offering to her. Her eyes lit up as she took them delicately. "Thank you!" she smiled at him, and giggled when he blushed and his hand moved up to trace his sanzu – he seemed nervous. Kid was so cute.

He placed the basket down on the bench he had been standing beside. "Here..." he murmured softly, taking a thornless rose from her hand "Let me..." he looked up at her hair – the ponytails being held up by a plain, red rubber. She beamed at him, and lowered her head to allow him to place the rose in her hair – he did more twisting and moving than she had expected with the first rose, then repeated the movement with the second on the other ponytail. He backed away and smiled as she straightened up, and she quickly moved to take a small mirror from her purse and admire his handiwork. The blossoms were turned towards the front of her head, and the pink color complimented her eyes and the blush she had added to her cheeks.

"Thank you, it looks pretty." she told him – Kid had the hands of an artist. He nodded at her with an smile, then took the basket with an arm and offered the other to her like a true gentleman. She felt a rush of excitement surge up on her chest – this was pretty much the first propper date she was having with him. In the others, he was too awkward with Soul to barely even look at them. He was shaping up to be very much the gentleman she had glimpsed between moments of shy awkwardness – and she was loving it.

She took his arm, and he led her silently towards the park nearby – the one she usually went to train with Soul, the sparse trees there made a good training ground. She was giddily imagining what Kid had planned for them when his voice softly penetrated her thoughts.

"Have you already had breakfast?" he asked, and she shook her head lightly.

"No, I was thinking you were going to take me to eat somewhere." she replied, wondering. Then her eyes stopped on the basket. Ohhh.... Was he planning a picnic? She grinned.

"That's good." They were already walking among the trees, and Kid seemed to be looking for a spot for them to settle. Maka frowned down at the floor. It had rained last night, and the ground was muddy. That was too bad... they would have to sit on a table instead of on the floor, like she liked to do when she was younger.

Kid broke her thoughts as he paused beneath the shade of a tree, then gently let go of her hand to take a big table towel from the basket and lie it over the ground – it it had a plastified gleam, and seemed thick enough to keep the soft earth from the food. Maka grinned at his thoughtfulness, she wanted to glomp him and shower him with kisses. She instead stood there and watched as he settled the towel perfectly on the floor – none of the corners were folded, nor the fabric wrinkled – then placed the basket besides it, taking out the contents. A sweet pie, some sandwiches, and fruits – and a large bottle that looked to be juice of some red fruit, along with two glasses. They all looked delicious. She was beaming at him when he turned back at her.

"Oh... This looks great!" she said with excitment as she walked towards a spot where she meant to sit.

"Wait, no." Kid held her by the arm, keeping her from sitting. She looked at him askance. His eyebrow was twitching as he looked down at the muddy grass. Oh, no... He wasn't keeping her from sitting on the floor just because the table cloth was just wide enough for the food, right? The date had been going so well... She half-glared at him, ready to give him a piece of her mind, already predicting he would be stubborn about it.

He rendered her wordless as he took his shirt off and laid it to the floor, giving her a clean spot to sit down. "Much better." he said after the fabric was settled on the ground, then offered his arm to help her sit down. Maka stared at him. Kid looked back, and started twitching from nervousness.

"Oh, Kid, you're so cute!" she finaly let out, jumping into his arms, making a flush cover his cheeks. Oh my god, where had she managed to get such a cheesy boyfriend. She loved it. "Thank you." she said, before pulling him down into a deep kiss.

Kid held her by her waist and kissed back, his golden eyes closed as he seemed to be enjoying the kiss. She prefered to watch his expression, as she drank in the sweetness of his lips – they were strongly honey flavoured, and she had found out barely three days ago that was because honey was his comfort food. She laughed in her mind. Damn, he was cute.

She sat down over his shirt, grateful her skirt wasn't going to get dirty, and grinned up at him. He smiled and walked around the makeshift table, summoning Beuzebub and kneeling down over the floating skate, sitting on his heels. She watched him in curiosity – his stance seemed very japanese-like as he leaned over to pour them the juice, and offered her a sandwich wrapped in protective plastic.

She took it and unwrapped, as he started talking about silly school things and books he had read to fill in the silence, and she replied, laughing at his jokes and making her own, enjoying the good food and the light talk. The juice had turned out to be strawberry, and the pie was also made of strawberries. It was one of her favourite fruits, and she was glad he had remembered her telling him so iddly in one of their previous talks. None of the fruits were strawberries, though. There were two apples and two pears – all rubbed so clean that they were shining. She rolled her eyes at them, but had to admit they were good too, as she ate a pear after the sandwich.

It was when Kid was finishing his sandwich that his look turned serious. She mentally straightened herself. The part she had been worrying about early was probably about to start now. He chewed on the last piece and cleaned his fingers on a napkin, before swallowing and looking up at her.

"Maka..." he started, and she waited for him to continue. It took him about a minute. "I asked you out today to talk about our relationship." there we go, she thought, as her lips turned down into a small frown. He looked into her eyes, and seemed to be expecting her to say something. She bit on her pear, so she wouldn't have to say anything – full mouth excuse. He sighed, and his hand moved to rub at his sanzu again.

"I... don't think it's working..." He started, and he seemed to have rehearsed it. But he sounded unsure. She hid her grin behind her fruit. He had probably rehearsed that before yesterday, when Soul decided to snap out of his awkward and kiss him silly. She could bet the same train of thought was running on his head, because a faint blush tinged his pale skin. "Maybe I should part from you... and Soul." she understood why he took a while to add in Soul – they had been in a relationship only in name, unlike Kid's and Maka's.

"I don't see why..." she started slowly, trying not to hurt his feelings. "I have been enjoying our relationship, and I can tell you have been enjoying it too. If it's because of Soul..." he flushed more, and she let him see her grin this time. "I can tell his attitude towards you, and yours towards him, just changed yesterday." she paused. He looked unsure, then opened his mouth to say something, but she cut in. "Give it time." she said softly. "Give him time. I am sure that, in time, Soul will come around... and so will you." she finished.

It was not like Kid had even tried to get near Soul, and she could bet it was probably for a motive very similar to her weapon's. That had really surprised her at first, for Maka had started thinking about inviting Kid inside their relationship because the shinigami had a serious crush on her boyfriend, and it had been getting more and more obvious to her. She liked Kid, and she loved Soul – she didn't object to Kid forming a strong bond with him like she had, but she didn't want to lose her boyfriend to her friend. So she gauged Soul's response to Kid's unconscious advances for months, before finally bringing him in.

She had expected Kid to gravitate towards Soul, and form a bond with him like she had, and barely develop his friendship with her more than they already had. She had been surprised when the opposite happened – it was like Kid had started using her as a wall to hide behind, away from his crush, and Soul had happily taken the arrangement. Which, by the way, she didn't like at all, even though she enjoyed the turn Kid's relationship with hers had taken. She had wanted to bitchslap the boys, so they would stop being stupid. But thankfully, she probably wouldn't have to be this agressive. Probably.

Kid's eyes lit up with hope at what she had said. Soul would come around in time... She wondered if his crush on Soul was only obvious to her – no one else had made any jokes to her about losing Soul to Kid, even though they definitely had about she losing him to Black Star. Which was bullshit, Black Star and Soul shared a platonic love, obviously to her. He looked unsure as the hope started to dim. She felt like throwing the pear's core at his forehead, and hope it would shake his brain gears back into place. She opted to throwing it on the ground, and letting nature do its work with the rest of the fruit and the seeds. Kid twitched as he watched, and moved to stand up. Maka gladly took the diversion.

"Let it be. It's just like the fruit had fallen from the tree, you know. It's not inorganic garbage." She said and warned him to stay sitting with a glare. He actually pouted at her. She chuckled. "You can be so childish at times, Kid." He rubbed at his sanzu again, and looked embarassed.

"I'm not...." he paused. "You're turning away from the discussion." he acused her slowly.

"What discusssion? I thought it has been pretty much settled. You will give Soul another month to get used, before discussing the relationship with the _two_ of us. End of discussion." she finished, and reached for a piece of the pie. He stared at her, she ignored him. Hmmm...! The pie was delicious.

"...Sounds fair." he started, but sighed when it was obvious Maka wasn't going to give him any choice on the subject. One more month, it would be, then... He stared down at the ground, wondering if he could endure another month of Soul ignoring him, or being awkward around him...

"This is really good! Please say congratulations to your cook." Maka said with a grin. "The sandwiches were really good, and this pie is amazing." Nothing short of the Shinigami heir, she thought with a smile – everything about Kid's house was amazing, why not his cook too? Her eyebrow rose in question when a dark blush covered Kid's face.

"Hum... Thank you. It was me who made them." Maka stared with her lips hanging open as Kid scratched his head in embarassment. Oh... Oh! Kid knew how to cook... He cooked well, too! He was really going to cook for them someday. Better yet, he was going to cook for then next weekend. She beamed at him as the idea popped into her mind.

"That's great! Tell you what, how about you come and cook for us next weekend! Then we can go out on a date, I, you _and _Soul." She finished, before taking another bite of the pie and enjoying it. Kid stared, his mouth open. Nope, he wasn't going to have a choice, that hadn't been a question.

He reached out and took a slice of the pie, too, but he seemed to be into an unpleasant inner monologue while he ate it, his forehead wrinkling as he looked at the grass. Maka had noticed he had them a lot after she had gotten closer to him. She had also noticed that, if she broke his attention while he was into these, he would start acting unreasonable and go on about how much of a failure he was.

So, she just let him be, and instead of reaching for another slice of the pie like she was tempted to, she packed up the food they hadn't eaten back into the basket, making room on the towel so she could sit over it. So she did, with her back against the tree they were under, and watched Kid as he slowly came back to Earth, and looked at her in confusion. She patted at her side, invitting him to sit besides her. He gave her a small smile, before accepting her invite, and sitting with his back against the tree like her. Maka leaned over and laid down on his shoulder, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't think this is going to work." he added as his arms wrapped around her. She snorted, and reached out a hand to rest on his stomach, caressing the muscles idly with her thumb.

"I think that's what your problem is, you think too much. On the other hand, Soul thinks too little. You should both trade half your brain matter, this way everything will be just great." Kid laughed at her words, his body relaxing under hers as she chuckled along.

She loved the sound of his laughter when she had her ear against his chest. She loved the sound of his heart beat when it slowed in peace when they cuddled together. She loved the way his soft hands reached up to carress her back idly, as they just laid into eachother's arms, enjoying the silence or, as was the current case, the song of the birds.

She did ask Kid out because she wished to be able to love Soul as her boyfriend at the same time as him. But, it seemed, she was slowly falling in love with Kid as well. She smiled as she closed her eyes, that was just okay with her. It just meant she would have to work harder to make her boys work their relationship with eachother.


	7. Ch07 Kid, Maka, Soul

**Chapter Title:** The Eight Piece Puzzle**  
Chapter Pairings:** KidxMakaxSoul, KidxMaka centric  
**Chapter Genre:** family/fluff  
**Chapter Rating:** PG13  
**Word count:** 1505  
**Warnings:** Kid and Soul are both boys, Maka, Soul and Kid are married, so...  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater – nor any of their characters. I am making no money from this.

**Author Notes: ** written for **Heart of Perpetual Ice**, with the prompt "KidxPuzzles".

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Summary:** When he fights his wife, and he is too stressed to talk with his husband or children, Kid turns to his puzzles. He has quite an extensive collection too, but one of them is quite special.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**The Eight Piece Puzzle **

The sun had set just a couple of hours ago. A gentle breeze blew from the open window, making his hair dance about his face as golden eyes stared down in concentration at the puzzle in his hands.

If he moved the red piece there, he could place the two yellow and the green one right were he needed them. His hands quickly shifted, turning the 8x8x8 cubic puzzle easily in his hands as the current of colours shifted before his eyes. He grinned as the small squares went right were he wanted without breaking the order of the others. He turned the cube, taking in the positions and wondering what he should do next.

He could feel the red eyes burning on his back, but he ignored them. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Soul right now. He wasn't in the mood to talk with Maka. All he wanted was to solve his puzzle. He loved it. He loved all of his puzzles, but this one in particular – it had been made solely for him, a 8x8x8 Rubbick's cube with a perfectly symmetrical pattern of colours. So far, he had been the only one able to solve it too – not that he allowed the puzzle to fall into this many hands. The clearing of a throat broke the train of his thoughts.

"I don't think you've realized, but you're thirty six. Acting like a child is definitely not becoming to one at this age." Kid ignored Soul's words as golden eyes indentified the next set of moves. He deftly turned the cube, a delighted smile drafting on his lips as the pieces fell right where he wanted them to be. He heard his husband sigh out loudly.

"Fine, be that way! Don't tell me later I didn't warn you." Soul muttered, leaving the room, and Kid sighed, finally left at peace.

He had assembled half of the puzzle when his mind finally quieted enough for him to pause, set the puzzle down and let out a long sigh. He hated it when he fought with Maka. He hated it when she upset him enough for his mind to go into a frenzy. He hated it when he had to turn to his puzzles to calm his thoughts down into some semblance of order.

Most of all, he hated it when Maka was wrong, but he was the one who had to bend and ask for forgiveness. But, such was Maka... she never bent. He had known it when he married her, he knew it now. So did Soul... which was probably what made him pissed everytime Kid and Maka fought. Soul knew never to cross Maka. Kid, on the other hand, couldn't help but do it. She was wrong, damn it.

He rubbed his forehead with his fingers as he felt his thoughts tremble over their trails once more. No, he wouldn't think about it. God knew how long he had already been trying to get his head right, last thing he wanted was to render his efforts vain. He closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath. Golden eyes startled open as music filled the room, and he turned to see Maka turning on a calming music. He blinked.

She was there, before him, face blank. Her hand was holding out, though, and he hesitantly accepted it as she softly guided him away from his chair. She rested her head against his chest and wrapped small arms around his waist, as he held her close. At her unspoken command, he led her into a gentle sway of a dance, looking down at her and wordering just what was happening.

"Maka, I..." he started softly, after about a dozen of steps into their silent dance. Her arms gripped him tighter, and he held his lips closed.

"I'm sorry." the words stumbled out of her lips, and Kid blinked in surprise at her broken voice. That was definitely a first. He held her closer. "It was stupid of me, I know... I'm sorry for fighting with you over something so stupid." He frowned. There was nothing stupid about the organization of his private library's books. "It's just..." her voice cut into his thoughts. He waited for her to finish.

"What's wrong, angel?" he tilted up her head, caressing her chin. She had walked to him and bent into asking for forgiveness. He was mostly definitely forgiving her and putting their fight behind him. She chewed her lips.

"I'm worried about the girls. They have been keeping something from us." her voice was concerned as she rested her face against his chest again. He frowned in thought, wondering what they could be lying about, then he rolled his eyes. Oh, of course. Lucky for him, Maka missed the gesture. "Soul noticed they acting secretive around him too..." she paused. "I don't expect you to notice anything, but they are certainly keeping something from us."

Kid glared down at the back of her head. He was tempted to talk his mind about what she had just said, but held his tongue. He didn't notice his princesses? Of course he did. He could bet he knew more about them than Maka did. Like, the reason for their secretiveness as of late.

...Being able to see through all of the mirrors in Death City had its advantages, afterall. His father might have kept from using this little trick, but Kid wanted to run everything smoothly and perfectly. Privacy was a little thing when one was busy thinking about the perfect balance of the world.

"I didn't want to fight with you. I'm sorry." Kid noticed Maka had still been talking, and now she looked up at him. He sighed, and nodded. He opened his lips to apologise as well, but closed them. No, he was not going to apologise for something that wasn't his fault. Thankfully, Maka was unaware of the thoughts running on his head, so she smiled and went on her tiptoes to kiss his lips. He leaned down and lengthened the kiss, rubbing her back in comfort as they gently swayed.

She had been tense as of late. She needed to relax more. Even more so because... He smiled faintly. It seemed Maka still hadn't realised, but he had. He saw the wisp of a new soul being formed inside the protection of her own. He had noticed it first three nights ago, when she returned from a night out with Soul, and they both were acting like teenagers.

He knew Maka was going to be upset about it – they had decided to have no more children after the birth of their fourth six years ago. He couldn't help but grin, though – he would love to have another baby in the house. The eighth member of their household, too! Also, it just went to prove once more that Maka was more clueless about their family affairs than she thought he was. The thought made his grin widen. Maka happened to look up then, and an eyebrow raised in suspiscion.

"What are you grinning about?" she asked, and he knew by the tone of her voice that if he gave her the wrong answer, he would be in trouble. His eyes immediately went to rest on his cubic puzzle, and he smiled down at her.

"I have just realized how to solve my puzzle." he replied – it was true. His unconscious mind had been chewing on it while he talked with Maka. He gently let go of her and walked towards the table, picking the puzzle up. He turned it, then started working the layers, unfolding the moves his mind had made up.

He grinned after the last click and turned the puzzle around for his wife to see. It was completed perfectly. She rolled her eyes, then sighed, and at last smiled. She took the puzzle from his hands and set it back on the table, then pulled him down by his neck tie and gave him a deeper kiss. He moaned in surprise as her other hand moved to cup his backside and squeeze it. Hmmm... it seemed it was time for make-up sex. He grinned, leaning in and taking Maka in his arms. She gasped in surprise at being taken off her feet. That was the part of their fighting he most liked.

He turned his back to the solved puzzle, as he carried his wife in his arms, hearing her protests – and her giggles as he whispered charming words by her ear. Maka and he might fight a lot, but there was a reason he had married her. He loved almost everything about her. What he couldn't stand about her, Soul would counter balance. When it still backlashed, their children fully soothed his wounds.

It was perfect. Nothing short of his family. His most perfect, favourite puzzle, made of eight pieces.


	8. Ch08 Eight!

**Chapter Title:** Just Another Day...**  
Chapter Pairings:** hidden  
**Chapter Genre:** family/fluff  
**Chapter Rating:** PG13  
**Word count:** 2566  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater – nor any of their characters. I am making no money from this.

**Author Notes: **It's been a while since I wrote here... That's because I have run out of ideas for now! If anyone wants to leave a prompt in the comments, I will definitely try to write it.~

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Just Another Day...**

It was a very warm summer day, as the Shinigami sat on the couch on his living room reading a book. It was his powers alone that kept him from sweating under the heat of the laughing sun, since the air-conditioning system had been turned off. His eyes iddly wandered away from the book at the thought, settling on the reason it was so. His baby boy was standing in front of the small book shelf his mother had thoughtfully placed on his playing area. His small and moderately weak lungs were too fragile still to breath in the dry conditioned air without difficulties, and it had been a silent consensual move to keep it turned off instead of forcing the not yet three year old to adapt to the cold air. Silent was perhaps not the word, as his mother would periodically grumble about the heat, but definitely consensual.

He turned a page on his book and read half of it, before his eyes wandered to the child once more. His son was busily rearanging his figure books on the shelf, it was a playing practice he usually engaged into, strangely enough for his age. Sometimes he would whisper to his stuffed bunny before changing the books from their places, other times he would look up at the far higher, normal bookshelf that was side-to-side to his, and then invent a new form of arrangement. The shinigami smiled, his boy was a bright child.

He kept watching between page turns, half of his attention engaged on the book, the other half making sure the young boy wouldn't once more get the idea of using his undeveloped powers to climb up the adult's shelves as to finish his self-appointed work. This went on for a while, until he felt a presence silently entering the room and calmly settling behind himself. He could say it was his Death Scythe without turning around, and he knew the strong weapon stood there watching the young boy's exploits with a soft smile.

The shinigami allowed his attention to turn fully towards the reading, trusting the scythe would keep the child safe, better than even he could. He had the tendency to sometimes indulge the boy and his symmetry love, and ended up helping him do something that drove his mother crazy. It wasn't very good for his health. Not ten minutes passed on the peaceful silence of the living room when he heard the kid clapping his small hands thrice. He looked up fully, he did that always when he finished something, and accurately enough, his coloured books were already organized. He felt a smile overcome his face at the perfect symmetry of the colours in the books' arrangement. Wide golden eyes turned to him seeking aproval, and he gave it with a smile and a thumbs up. He could tell his scythe was likely grinning behind him, with a thumbs up as well, as the golden eyes turned to him before elated happines filled them, and he joined his hands and nodded to them. He would never admit to anyone else, but his son's sanzu lines gently waving on his hair as he nodded were extremely cute.

The boy sat on the ground and started playing with his coloured blocks, and he watched him with a silly smile for a couple of minutes, before an annoyed shout startled the three occupants of the living room.

"DAMN IT! Why does summer have to be THIS HOT! ARRRRGH!!!" the boy immediately recognized his mother's voice. He stood on his wobbly feet, grabbed his stuffed bunny, and skipped off towards the room's exit, the one where the sound definitely didn't come from. Despite himself, the shinigami grinned proudly. His son was a genius, he knew at a such young age not to be on the path of a woman in fury. His scythe wasn't as smart, he walked to his side as they both stared at the door as it banged open.

A furious woman, obviously pregnant, stuck her arm out violently and pointed to his face. "That's it, Mr. Shinigami! You're the one using your powers and carrying your kid the next time around." he frowned.

"Definitely not. Pregnancy makes your body completely assymetrical." he realised his mistake when her face went three shades redder, and she grabbed the heaviest book at the reach of her hands.

"MAKA CHOP!!!" he fell to the ground, his head numb from the violence of the book falling over it, before it started throbbing furiously. He rubbed it with a wince – yeah, definitely their son was smarter than he was, too. His scythe walked forwards and tried to calm their lover down as she hurled a string of curses he only learned she knew about three years before that afternoon.

"Maka, calm down, or you're going to get sick again." Soul gently, and extremely bravely, walked inside her personal space and attempted to envelope her in a hug. She pushed him away, but not as violently as she would have Kid. He only had to take a step back to balance himself.

"I will only calm down if you turn into a scythe and allow me to stab this ungrateful bastard." she heaved furiously, turning her evil glare into the death god, who right now was feeling dead god was soon going to become a more accurate name for him.

Suddenly, though, the cursing stopped, and Maka's face became sickly white. Kid stood quickly, but Soul was nearest to her and skillfully grabbed her before her strength-less body fell to the ground. Kid quickly moved to rearange the pillows on Maka's comfortable chair as Soul carried her to it, prentending she wasn't as heavy as he really felt for both the men's healths, and her own. Her glazed eyes blinked twice before she finally moved her arm again, too stubborn to even surrender herself to the stress-induced faint. She grabbed Kid's shirt faintly.

"I will get her something cold." Soul immediately said, before quickly leaving the room towards their kitchen. Kid grabbed one of their son's large story books and started fanning Maka, she was too weak still to tell him off or, fortunately, do something more deadly.

Feeling their son's soul signature leaving the building along with Liz and Patti, the shinigami quickly turned on the cold air with his powers, then continued his fanning of Maka's face, until it had a more healthier shade of pink. Soul returned shortly after with a tall glass of mango juice, full of lemon juice-made ice cubes, just as she had taken a like to lately. Kid stood back, still fanning, as Soul placed the straw on her mouth, and she gratefully sucked in the cold, sweet liquid, as the cool wind hit her face. She kept that still for minutes after she felt completely well, basking under her lovers' attentions.

Soul placed the glass on the table when the juice was over, and Maka let out a contented sigh.

"Thank you for that." She said, calmer and far cooler now than she had been before. Soul grinned at her and took her hand on a relieved squeeze, and Kid took a relieved sigh of his own as he placed the book down. Maka glared at him. Taking the wordless cue, he picked the book once more and quickly resumed the fanning. Soul grinned at him.

Maka continued relaxed on the chair, holding Soul's hand and Kid's shirt, for about five minutes before she sat up, back stiffened. "Where is Roy?" Her eyes where intent on his little bookshelf, newly rearranged. Soul looked up to Kid, worry filling his face.

"Liz and Patti took him out for a walk after he ran away from the room." Kid said calmly, and gently, hoping not to get Maka distressed again. She stared up at him for a couple of seconds, as if making sure he wasn't lying to protect her, before finally relaxing back again with a sigh.

"Turn the air cooling off, before they come back," Kid raised both eyebrows at the obvious order, before indulgingly nodding and doing that. She moved and sprawled more comfortably on her chair, before closing her eyes and snapping. "Now get away from this room before I kill you." Kid froze, almost not picking up the playful tone, but Soul obviously did and grinned at him, taking the book off his hand with a comforting brush of his own, and starting to fan Maka instead. Her hand snapped up and grabbed the book, setting it on the coffee table. "That means you too, Soul." The scythe frowned, but not wanting to set Maka off once again, he reached out for Kid's hand and walked off the room, gently pulling his male lover along with him.

They walked, Kid being led by Soul, until they were both at their room, safely behind closed doors. Soul chuckled as Kid mumbled relieved words under his breath. Pregnant women... No. Pregnant '**Maka**' was scary. He nodded to himself as he thought that. Soul, as if guessing his thoughts, suddenly cringed.

"For the love of whatever you hold sacred, do not ever, **EVER**, do what Maka just told you to do." Soul took his hand back and rubbed his forehead roughly, trying to erase the nightmare someone as Kid would ever become if he was prone to the changes the levels of Maka's. Kid had forgotten all about her statement that he should carry their next child, and stared cluelessly at his lover as he moaned and threw himself face first on their bed, groaning and beating his head against the mattress as the horrible mental images continued to haunt him.

Kid stared at him confused for a couple of minutes. Then, passing it off as slow settling effect of Maka's colapse, he shrugged and walked towards the room's window and sat on the chair besides it, summoning his book and resuming his reading, calming himself off the disaster his own way.

~*~*~*~

Liz pushed the front door of the mansion wearily, throwing the keys with a clank onto the table where they usually were housed, and sighed with a "mission accomplished" feeling as Patti skipped into the room with Roy on her lap, both giggling as they played with a funny looking dinnosaur Patti had somehow found and bought, and she closed the door behind them. Roy was safe and happy, Patti was safe and happy, and she was tired, but sane. Awesome end for a 'Maka breakdown day', as she had titled them the day the first one happened. Of course, it was no match to her previously titled 'Kid breakdown day', which started very long ago and were far worse days. She was thankful to all gods that existed that Soul was sane enough not to have days of his own bad enough for her to title them.

She walked towards the kitchen to make herself a strong coffee, leaving Roy's shower and sleep time on Patti's surprisingly skillful hands, and sat tiredly on a kitchen chair as she waited for it to be ready. Of course, the day still hadn't ended, but she definitely needed her coffee before completing the very last task of the day: facing the Three Balrog Lords and convincing them their bed was far more comfortable than whatever place they were currently sleeping on.

The gun sighed as she filled her favourite mug with the fresh coffee. Really. Sometimes she felt like the only adult in a mansion full of children. She scrunched up her face, then downed the hot, black coffee in preparation to her next battle. She just wished she was Glorfindel herself, the hero elf of Tolkien's books. Setting the cup down, she trudged off to the library, the first place she always searched, and the one where she usually found Kid in.

Slowly opening the library door, she peeked in. The fireplace was clean of every last bit of ash. Everything was perfectly symmetrical. Which meant, Kid had been there, but taking a look around, she saw him nowhere to be found. She went to Maka's favourite place, the living room.

Peeking into the living room, she saw the pillows thrown about the woman's comfortable chair, completely assymetrical. Roy's toys were also obviously out of order – and sometimes the kid could be worse than his father. Those meant Maka had been there by herself. But, nowhere to be found, either. Closing the door, she walked quickly down the corridor and up the stairs into the padded music room.

She carefully opened the door and peeked in as well. The piano was closed, but the cover for the keys was out of place. Soul had been here. She nodded to herself as she made sure he wasn't there anymore.

Before she went looking on the internal gardens, or other dozen rooms, she went directly towards the master bedroom, and entered it silently to take a look at the king-sized bed.

The first thing she could see in the dark was an arm hanging out of bed, on it's left side. She approached silently and saw Maka lying down, half on her stomach and half on her side, a very awkward position but probably one that comfortably accomodated her body and her unborn child's. She was drolling, which meant she had been sleeping for a while. Liz then looked fully onto the bed and bit back a wide smile.

Kid was lying on his back, his head and arms pending towards Maka, and one of his hands was firmly holding onto the sheets even as he was profoundly asleep. The sheets weren't covering him, though, as Maka had succesfully pulled them all on her sleep and thrown most, but the one Kid was holding onto, off the side of the bed.

Soul was lying on his stomach, his right leg, arm, and half of his body covering Kid's as if he was a bed-covering himself, but his head was turned to the other side, and the silly grin on his face betrayed the good dream he was probably having.

The three were naked. Liz drank in the sight of Soul's and Kid's naked bodies, before silently leaving the room and whispering an "yes" as she highfived the air. They were lying together, no need for her to summon her fake therapist skills and bully them into making up with each other. Plus, she got to see two naked hot men before her bed time. Definitely, the day had ended up awesomely.

She skipped down the highway to Roy's bed room, finding the baby boy lying asleep on Patti's arms on his, on her opinion, too big of a bed. She took away from Patti's hand the book she had likely tried to read to him before both fell asleep and covered them with his sheets to keep the cold night away from them, turning all lights off but a calming, dark blue one that had passed down from Kid to Roy.

Closing the door, she went to the bathroom to prepare her much deserved hot bath before she too surrended to sleep.

And so ended another day on Death's mansion. Liz sighed happily, thanking shinigami for another good day.


End file.
